SCP Saiyen Containment Protocol
by Commanding After Dark
Summary: A Saiyen space pod has landed on planet Earth, it's contents, a baby saiyen warrior. The S.C.P. Foundation had moved to capture the extraterrestrial being, completely unaware of it's untapped potential; although, it wasn't alone... Upon it's arrival another SCP was discovered, transforming all organic beings that inhale it into female humans, with heat cycles. God help us all...


**Author's Note:**

**Hello, most of you are probably new to... well, me... ****_Anyways _****I am new at writing SCP stories, the closest I have come is a Resident Evil fan fiction, so ****_any _****support/feedback/criticism/advice would be greatly appreciated...**

**The story will move quickly through the Dragon Ball timeline and slow during the Dragon Ball Z timeline and eventually end in the time period.**

* * *

**S.C.P.**

**Saiyen Containment Procedure**

**Prologue**

**"****_The New S.C.P.s_****"**

* * *

The S.C.P. head quarters were quiet as ever. If that's even possible. You see no escape attempts have been attempted by any monsters, so the staff were in a good mood. This is until alarms began blaring in an office charged with monitoring space activity around Earth. He stared at the screen to reconfirm he was seeing that it was real. He quickly ran over to a radio mounted on the wall and called to his over seers. The phone was picked up with the typical "Hello?"

"Sir! We have a report of an unidentified object hurdling towards Earth at speeds approaching Mach 10!"

"What? Where's it gonna land?" Stated the upper personnel.

"It's going to land... Just outside of Site 17... sir... Time until collision is fifteen minutes." The monitor had replied.

"Alright, have Delta 7 move to Secure the object once it lands. I want live video feed of the process."

"Understood." The monitor replied before moving to alert the squad of their assignment.

* * *

It wasn't long before the pod had crashed, in fact Delta 7 made it out side 5 minutes after impact. They observed the object from a medium range, weapons trained on it. No one was able to make it out, simply because it was covered in a cloud of dirt.

"Check inferred boys." The team leader commanded. Though this would prove useless. They only saw different shades of blue. "Shit, no dice. Looks like we're going in blind." The leader commented.

He made a hand gesture with his left hand, two members corresponded to the gesture by moving to the left side of the object, then slowly approaching the still dispersing dust cloud. The soldier did something similar with his right hand and three did the same, only on the opposite end.

He and the rest of the squad stayed place monitoring the dust cloud, watching for potentially dangerous movement. A voice crackled through their head sets. "Jeeze, when is this damn cloud going to disappear?" The soldier commented.

"Just keep your eyes peeled, we don't know what's in there." The commander replied to the agent.

It wasn't long until a soldier replied back. "Sir we found the object of notice." The soldier had a higher pitch in their voice suggesting their gender was female.

"Confirmed, can you describe it?" The commander called out.

It took the soldier a moment to respond. Her voice suddenly becoming a higher tone. "Well, it looks like a... white sphere that appears to be made of some sort of mold. It also has a dark purple glass on one side of it, though we can't see through... Is it hot to you guys?" The soldier began panting.

"Negative, this is the standard temperature, even then your suite should regulate your temperature." All that responded were more pants. "Delta 7-3 and 7-4 come in..." No reply was received. "Delta 7-6 and 7-10 respond." After waiting, and receiving no response, he cursed. "Damn... Command, come in."

A voice responded, albeit slightly distorted. "Were here Delta 7, what's the mission status?"

"Sir, we have located the objective and received a description. There is some bad news sir. We have lost contact with 5 squad members." The commander responded, weapon still trained on the cloud.

"Say again, 5 Delta 7 members?" The voice questioned.

"Confirmed, 5, I.D.s are Delta 7-3, 7-4, 7-6, and finally 7-10."

"Confirmed all I.D.s are taken account of. Proceed to secure the object and wait for extraction vehicle." The team commander replied with the standard "sir!" and ordered his team to move in, although he was a bit hesitant. The team surrounded the cloud and moved, none noticing the heat building in their intestines. The team walked around the sphere for a few hours, but they too eventually succumbed to the dust cloud's strange effects.

The team commander radioed over to the exvile unit. "Hey, I'm running low on steam, how... long until you get here?" The leader dropped the radio and let go of the button. His own voice no longer belonging to him. It was now higher in pitch, close/nearly identical to that of a human female.

"We'll be there in 6 minutes Delta 7." The voice came back.

The leader was unable to keep focus as her eyes began to change, distorting her vision, now causing it to sway, cause after images, and generally be off color. She eventually passed out like the rest of the team...

* * *

In a office many hours after the prior event a group of scientist sit in a conference room. So far they had been discussing various discoveries, but the current topic was the new S.C.P.s as they were referred to. They were the first of series IV and currently baffled everyone.

"I do admit though, the gas is interesting, but the child is also interesting. Almost identical to human in physiology and yet so different." The scientist's eyes shined with curiosity.

Another scientist spoke. "While we do find the child inside the pod extremely weird, we agree the gas is more complex and would be a better focus of the foundation's resources." After several nods from the others the scientist continued. "The only noticeable difference is the fact that there is a monkey tail on it and it's hair spikes upward, though that could be due to the pods structure, or being in space for so long. The heads have dubbed it S.C.P. 4001, and the gas cloud to be S.C.P. 4001-1 for now, until they can confirm they aren't related in anyway." The scientist summed up. They continued to chat idly about specimens interested them the most.

It wasn't long before they had to head off, each needing to do something important to the foundation. However, in one newly constructed S.C.P. room an infant opened it's eyes for the first time...

* * *

**Okay I'll end it here, if you desire to help me in anyway then please leave a review. If I messed up in some way then please help set me straight. Umm... There will be lemons, yes that gas ill affect the kryptids (S.C.P.s) and yes that is how the relation ships will be started.**

**I imagine they are very possessive should they choose a mate, so for that reason I will add some humor to it. There will be many lemons, but each will be timed accordingly. Love interests will include (These will all be female): 047 (Plague Doctor), 173 (Concrete Statue), 105 (Iris), and 682 (Hard to kill reptile).**

**The infant (Son Goku for the Dragon Ball Z fans) will kill some of the things. He will get amnesia and stop his preprogram of the genocidal rampage of all mankind, simply by staring at the moon.**

**Next Chapter: Handlers and Monkey Business!**

**Teaser: _Son Goku get's his first handler and the true reason for Goku's arrival is revealed!_**


End file.
